


Time to say Goodbye

by beTum



Category: NCT (Band), SMRookies
Genre: Gen, non-au
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beTum/pseuds/beTum
Summary: Time to say Goodbye





	Time to say Goodbye

Cậu biết phía sau cánh cửa là một điều khó khăn nên đã chần chừ rất lâu, đôi tay đặt trên nắm cửa rồi lại buông xuống nhiều lần trước khi hạ quyết tâm siết chặt rồi xoay nó. Rốt cuộc hiện thực là thứ mà dù có che mắt bịt tai để không phải chứng kiến thì vẫn tồn tại hiển nhiên như thế, nên mới đau lòng nhiều đến vậy. Có lẽ cũng bởi đó mà khi cậu mở mắt ra, trong ánh sáng dìu dịu hình ảnh em ngồi lặng im trên chiếc giường nhỏ chẳng khác nào bóng dáng bức tượng cổ xưa đã chìm vào buồn thương bất tận.

Căn phòng trước kia từng thuộc về anh và cậu, từng nhỏ bé vì quá nhiều đồ đạc, từng ồn ào vì không bao giờ ngơi nghỉ âm thanh, từng ấm áp vì luôn có người ra vào, giờ trống rỗng vắng lặng như lỗ hổng trong trái tim cậu. Và có lẽ trong cả trái tim của anh, của em, và những người khác nữa. Suy cho cùng, ước mộng thanh xuân mà những đứa trẻ năm đó là họ từng cùng nhau ươm mầm lại không thể lớn lên trọn vẹn, nhìn vào phần khuyết thiếu của hiện tại giống như nếm dư vị đắng cay mà quá trình trưởng thành để lại, một chút sung sướng bao phủ những đau đớn vất vả bên trong, cho vào miệng rất dễ choáng ngợp bởi vị ngọt đầu lưỡi, nhưng khi tan hết đi chỉ còn lại toàn nước mắt mặn chát.

"Em về rồi à? Anh cũng sắp xong rồi."

Thế nhưng, giữa đau thương của những tháng ngày chìm trong tăm tối, cậu nhận ra anh vẫn chẳng mấy đổi thay, vẫn hay ngượng ngùng và ít nói (bây giờ thật khó để họ gặp được nhau, gặp rồi cũng chẳng tự nhiên như trước nữa, những điều có thể nói đã trở nên quá ít ỏi), vẫn dịu dàng và luôn quan tâm đến những đứa em nhỏ của mình (anh nhất quyết bắt em ngồi yên trên giường, vì biết căn bệnh thoát vị đĩa đệm chỉ vừa thuyên giảm), vẫn khát khao nhảy và không ngừng cải thiện kỹ năng nhảy của mình (cậu đã xem đoạn clip anh đăng trên Instagram, cả những fancam trong concert của tiền bối TaeMin. Nếu là trước kia, họ chỉ cần đến phòng tập và cùng hòa mình vào giai điệu, thế thôi). Ngược lại, anh hẳn cũng sẽ mỉm cười vuốt má cậu bảo rằng _em cũng thế mà, vẫn chu đáo tốt bụng chẳng thay đổi gì_. Và rồi có thể cậu sẽ bật khóc ôm chầm lấy anh, nghẹn ngào nói _nhưng hyung, chúng ta không thay đổi cũng chẳng nghĩa lý gì, vì thế giới ngoài kia đổi thay quá nhanh rồi_.

Cậu bước đến ngồi xuống phía đầu kia giường, nhìn sang đôi mắt to tròn của em vốn dĩ phải lung linh ánh sáng, giờ cũng lấp lánh, nhưng là do nước mắt níu kéo quá nhiều quyết không rơi xuống. Em là đứa trẻ ngoan ngoãn và hiểu chuyện, vì lúc này đây cậu đang cắn môi nuốt lại tiếng nức nở, nên em nhất định sẽ không khóc đâu. Hai người là quá đủ rồi. Cậu đưa tay quệt ngang mặt, cố gắng mở mắt nhìn thật rõ thật lâu khuôn mặt anh (anh đã ngồi xuống khoảng trống ở giữa. Giường trong ký túc xá của thực tập sinh rất nhỏ nên với ba người dường như có chút chật chội), da trắng, mắt to, đôi môi dày, sống mũi thẳng, cố gắng lưu giữ tất cả đường nét thân quen ấy vào tim, vì biết rõ sau này sẽ rất khó để được nhìn thấy.

Khi em nhìn anh, gương mặt búp bê mà em không thể không liên tưởng đến một người anh nữa, khiến em tự hỏi phải chăng lúc ngắm nhìn chính mình trong gương, anh ấy cũng thường nhớ về anh đã rất lâu không thể gặp gỡ. Mọi chuyện dường như đã thuộc về quá khứ rất xa xôi, trong khi những người khác ở ngoài kia rực rỡ sắc màu, anh, cậu và em bị bỏ lại nơi đây trong bóng tối của quên lãng. Em dù là đứa trẻ tràn đầy tích cực cũng không thể tự ngăn mình chất vất bản thân, đã lâu như vậy, có còn ai nhớ đến em không? Có còn ai nhớ rằng anh và cậu cũng thuộc về bọn họ không? Thật khó để đối mặt với câu trả lời.

Sự im lặng kéo dài này vốn dĩ phải rất hợp với người ít nói như anh, nhưng bây giờ lại khiến trong lòng bứt rứt khó chịu mãi không nguôi. Xét về tuổi tác là người lớn thứ hai trong tất cả, nhưng thực sự anh vẫn chỉ là một đứa trẻ không hơn không kém. Giữa thế giới đầy rẫy khó khăn và thách thức, anh chẳng có gì làm hành trang ngoài tình yêu thương và ủng hộ của cha mẹ anh chị cùng đam mê nhảy không bao giờ lụi tàn, nhưng có lẽ như vậy là không đủ, vì tất cả những gì người lớn bảo anh làm chỉ là chờ đợi. Mà chờ đợi vốn dĩ rất đau khổ.

Anh nhớ lại khoảnh khắc tình yêu với sân khấu của mình bùng cháy và hai năm mờ mịt không rõ tương lai. Anh nghĩ đến quyết định thay đổi ở tuổi 17 rồi năm năm dài đằng đẵng, và tự hỏi rốt cuộc mình đã lựa chọn sai điều gì, ở đâu, khi nào. 7 năm ròng rã, anh đã hy sinh toàn bộ tuổi trẻ của mình cho khát khao nhưng chỉ nhận về hiện tại. Cảm giác cay đắng tràn khắp cơ thể đến khi anh nhìn sang hai đứa trẻ bên cạnh. Ah, không chỉ mình anh, ai cũng phải hy sinh để bước tiếp trên con đường này. Cậu, người đã để lại quê hương lẫn gia đình sau lưng, và em, đứa trẻ từ bỏ ước mơ bác sĩ thuở ấy, tất cả đều phải chấp nhận mất mát vì một tương lai tốt đẹp hơn.

Nhưng rốt cuộc hiện tại của 3 người họ đều là bị bỏ lại phía sau.

Giá như có ai đó đến mắng anh một trận, mắng anh ích kỷ không nghĩ đến những người xung quanh, mắng anh không quan tâm những đứa em nhỏ của mình. Thành thật mà nói, cảm giác hối hận còn dễ chịu hơn nhiều so với sự trống rỗng tuyệt vọng đã xâm chiếm tâm hồn anh. Đó là điều tồi tệ kinh khủng nhất của chờ đợi. Những người lớn không hứa hẹn gì cả, họ vứt anh ở đó và quay lưng đi, để lại đứa trẻ lạc lõng thu gom mảnh vụn từ giấc mơ tan vỡ một thời. Anh đã cố hết sức, ngày này qua ngày khác, tự nhủ bản thân hẳn còn rất nhiều thiếu sót nên vẫn chưa tới lượt. Anh vẫn đến công ty, miệt mài tập luyện không thua kém bất kỳ ai, nhưng con đường phía trước ngày càng mờ mịt và xa xôi, đến nỗi dù giơ hai tay ra ngay trước mắt, anh cũng không rõ mình đang cố níu kéo thứ gì nữa.

Đến khi ước mơ và khát khao tuổi trẻ bị tuyệt vọng bào mòn không còn gì cả, anh chấp nhận buông bỏ. Tới lúc những vết sẹo chằng chịt thế chỗ cho ảo ảnh rực rỡ trong trái tim đầy tổn thương, anh thật sự lựa chọn bỏ cuộc, chấp nhận rằng nơi sân khấu lấp lánh ánh sáng ngoài kia không có chỗ cho mình, chấp nhận ở lại phía sau nhìn theo những bóng lưng thân thuộc ấy. Anh không muốn đi vì lũ trẻ vẫn ở đây, anh không muốn phải rời xa ai cả, nên chấp nhận làm chiếc bóng lưu lại những ký ức từng rất đẹp đẽ.

Nhưng một cơ hội khác đã tới. Có lẽ là lần cuối cùng. Giống như quay ngược lại thời gian 5 năm trước, anh phân vân giữa hai ngã rẽ cho tương lai của mình. Ở lại với lũ trẻ, hay một mình ra đi. Anh không biết điều gì chờ đợi phía trước nếu lựa chọn vế sau, nhưng hiểu rằng tiếp tục ở lại sẽ chỉ toàn đau khổ. Dù tự an ủi mình vẫn có cơ hội được nhảy thì tham vọng của anh với sân khấu vẫn còn vẹn nguyên, đến một lúc nào đó, cay đắng tích tụ những tháng năm qua sẽ hủy hoại yêu thương anh dành cho những đứa em của mình. Anh sợ rằng đến một lúc nào đó anh sẽ không còn là người anh trai tốt bụng của họ nữa. Nếu điều đó xảy ra, anh thật sự sẽ hối hận vô cùng. Mà anh đã hối hận quá đủ rồi.

Mọi chuyện sau đó rất nhanh chóng và đơn giản. Quản lý giới thiệu vài công ty mà họ nghĩ có thể khai thác được hết tài năng của anh. Vài lần tiếp xúc, anh nói với đại diện của công ty kia về quyết định tham gia chương trình của mình. Họ đồng ý và hứa hẹn về một nhóm nhạc sẽ ra mắt trong tương lai. Anh không chắc lời hứa này sẽ kéo dài bao lâu, nhưng mọi cách cửa khác đã đóng lại rồi. Cuối cùng, công việc vất vả nhất lại là dọn dẹp đồ đạc. Sống chung 5 năm và nhiều lần đổi bạn cùng phòng khiến vật dụng của mọi người trộn lẫn với nhau, nhiều thứ anh cũng không chắc là của mình hay của ai nữa, có lẽ cứ để lại thì hơn.

Anh vốn không định nói lời từ biệt, nhưng nghĩ lại cảm thấy như thế thật quá nhẫn tâm, và đáng buồn nhất là khi anh chủ động thì lại không thể liên lạc được với mấy đứa nhóc, chúng bận rộn quá mà (cứ như hiện thực muốn khoét sâu thêm khoảng cách khác biệt giữa anh và họ, không được ra mắt và được ra mắt). Sau cùng, tiễn anh đi chỉ có em và cậu, những người cũng bị bỏ rơi giống anh.

Đã tới giờ rồi. Anh đi đến góc phòng để 2 chiếc vali chất đầy quần áo và những vật dụng cần thiết khác, không quá nhiều như anh từng nghĩ, nhưng cũng chẳng ít chút nào. Cả hai cái đều là đồ mới mua, _giống như làm lại từ đầu vậy_ , cậu đã nói thế, vì vali cũ của anh hỏng hết rồi, lần trước sang Nhật còn phải mượn tạm người khác. Anh đã nghĩ muốn để lại hết tất cả những gì liên quan tới nơi sắp thuộc về quá khứ này, nhưng nếu thế sẽ chẳng còn gì để đem đi nữa. Thứ anh muốn cất đi nhất là tình cảm và kỷ niệm thì lại chỉ có thể mang theo trong lòng mà thôi.

"Anh đi nhé."

Không lời hồi đáp, anh hiểu vì bản thân cũng không mong muốn câu trả lời nào. Khi đôi tay run run chạm đến nắm cửa, anh thầm nghĩ có lẽ nhiều năm về trước khi từ biệt cha mẹ và em gái ở quê nhà, cậu hẳn cũng đã đau buồn nhiều thế này. Đương nhiên rồi, phải rời xa gia đình không bao giờ là dễ dàng cả.

"Anh ơi, hay mình chờ anh ấy về đã…"

Giọng nói bất ngờ có chút trầm lắng từ em như rút hết sức lực của anh, níu chặt đôi chân nơi cách ngưỡng cửa chỉ một bước. Chỉ một bước ngắn ngủi. Anh bàng hoàng nhận ra đó mới là câu đầu tiên mà em và cậu nói với mình suốt cả ngày hôm nay, thậm chí là suốt một thời gian dài. Đã quá lâu rồi, anh còn không nhận ra em đang ngày càng trưởng thành, dáng người cao lớn thêm, chất giọng cũng dày hơn nữa. _Thấy không em… rất dễ dàng chúng ta rơi vào quên lãng như thế. Phải chăng đến một ngày nào đó anh sẽ không còn vẽ lại được dáng hình các em trong tâm trí nữa?_

"Anh ấy về mà không thấy anh sẽ buồn lắm…"

Em cứ như đang van nài thế, làm anh càng thêm chần chừ. Phải rồi, anh vẫn là yêu chiều dung túng cho đứa trẻ ấy nhất. Đối lập với vẻ ngoài luôn tỏ ra cứng rắn mạnh mẽ, đứa trẻ anh yêu thật ra khóc rất nhanh, nếu ở đây bây giờ, phải chăng đôi mắt anh đào của nó sẽ ngập lệ vì anh? Vậy thì càng phải đi thôi. Anh thương đứa trẻ ấy đến vậy, càng không muốn thấy nó phải khóc vì mình. Hẳn đã nhìn ra nỗi khổ trong mắt anh, em buông bàn tay xinh đẹp đang níu giữ của mình. Sau cùng em vẫn luôn là đứa trẻ ngoan ngoãn và hiểu chuyện như thế. Khẽ thở dài, anh xoa đầu em thay cho lời cảm ơn không nói.

"Anh à."

Im lặng đã lâu, cậu bây giờ mới lên tiếng, giọng mũi nhỏ và nghẹn lại. Anh cố lờ đi đôi mắt sưng đỏ đang nhìn thẳng vào mình, không muốn phải đối mặt thêm với cảm giác tội lỗi nữa, nhưng cậu vẫn kiên quyết không rời mắt, chân thành và khẩn khoản.

"Sau này, nhất định chúng ta sẽ gặp lại nhau trên sân khấu nhé!"

Đúng thế. "Sân khấu", đó mới là nơi họ thuộc về, không phải căn phòng chật hẹp trong ký túc xá hay bóng tối đằng sau cánh gà. Anh xinh đẹp và xuất sắc đến vậy, nhất định phải trở thành vì sao tỏa sáng rực rỡ lấp lánh nơi cao nhất. Cậu hiểu chứ, tất cả họ đều giống nhau, đều khát khao được biểu diễn mà. Thế nên cậu buông tay anh khỏi sự ràng buộc tan vỡ này, để anh đi theo tiếng gọi của trái tim. Trưởng thành thực sự khó khăn là vậy, không chỉ chấp nhận lùi bước, còn phải học cách từ bỏ vì một tương lai tốt đẹp hơn, một tương lai mà tất cả có thể cùng tỏa sáng trên sân khấu.

"Cả em cũng thế nhé."

Phải rồi, sao anh lại quên được, mọi quyết định và lựa chọn từ trước đến giờ, những gì từng nắm giữ và buông bỏ, tất cả đều vì một sân khấu nơi anh có thể bùng cháy mãnh liệt nhất, sáng chói lấp lánh nhất mà. Chỉ ở nơi đó anh mới có thể hiên ngang ngẩng đầu nhìn vào những đứa trẻ anh yêu và nói rằng _em thấy không, TẤT CẢ chúng ta đã làm được rồi_. Phải, vì tương lai ấy, anh sẽ chỉ nhìn thẳng về phía trước, không đắn đo lưỡng lự nữa. Anh biết lũ trẻ sẽ ủng hộ, bởi đáp lại cái nhoẻn miệng của anh là hai nụ cười trong sáng dịu dàng chưa từng thay đổi.

Cứ như thế, anh xoay chốt mở cửa, kéo hai chiếc vali trong tay đi thẳng không một lần quay đầu lại. Con đường mới anh đang đi những bước đầu tiên này sẽ vẫn chông gai và vất vả, nhưng điều quan trọng là anh sẽ không lạc lối. Sẽ rất dài và gian nan, nhưng anh đã nhìn rõ đích đến của mình rồi, chỉ cần tập trung vào đó và tiến lên thôi. Đến một ngày, nhất định, họ sẽ gặp nhau ở nơi ấy và lại cùng nở nụ cười hạnh phúc nhất. Chắc chắn là thế.

_("Anh ấy đi rồi ạ…"_

_"Ừ…"_

_Cậu ôm em vào lòng. Bé con, em giờ đã cao lớn hơn anh, cũng trải qua những chuyện đau lòng rồi, nhưng trái tim vẫn còn non nớt và ngây thơ vậy thôi. Bé ngoan, em cứ khóc đi, để đến ngày gặp lại, trên khuôn mặt chúng ta sẽ chỉ là nụ cười rạng rỡ thôi nhé.)_

**_Vì họ là những đứa trẻ đẹp nhất khi cười._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Cho những ai còn chưa nhận ra, “anh” là HanSol, “cậu” là Ten, và “em” là JaeMin, còn “anh ấy” trong lời em không ai khác ngoài Yuta.
> 
> Thẳng thắn thì bản cuối sau rất nhiều lần chỉnh sửa này không vừa lòng tôi chút nào, có lẽ vì tôi đã hoàn thành với tâm thế 70% muốn viết và 30% phải viết. Vốn dĩ đang dở chừng thì lại đổi hoàn toàn cách viết nên cũng khác hẳn so với bản nháp đầu, tất nhiên tôi cũng ưng ý với việc thay đổi nhưng vẫn có nhiều chỗ lấn cấn và không liền mạch.
> 
> Tôi không cố ý đâu, thật sự, nhưng cứ tự động thêm SolYu vào thôi.
> 
> Cảnh kết thúc khi cậu ấy “bước đi không một lần quay đầu lại” được lấy cảm hứng từ cảnh Megumi chia tay mọi người trong tập cuối của Rurouni Kenshin (một bộ truyện có quá nhiều khung cảnh kinh điển). Đó gần như là chuẩn mực cho mọi cảnh chia tay mà tôi viết.
> 
> “Những đứa trẻ đẹp nhất khi cười” là danh từ tôi dùng để gọi những người đàn ông và phụ nữ, những chàng trai và cô gái, những cô bé và cậu bé tôi yêu. Xin đừng mang đi bất cứ nơi nào khác.


End file.
